The Pumpkin King
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Lucius was a pumpkin eater...he had a wife, but couldn't keep her...he put her in a pumpkin shell...there he kept her very well...yes...all with be well for the Pumpkin King. A/N at the end of the story! Warnings also inside!


_Lucius was a pumpkin eater…_

Lucius was known around the realm as the king of the pumpkins, or rather, the Pumpkin King. No one knew of the origin of his family's fascination with the fruit, but everyone knew that his kingdom was surrounded with the best that could be planted.

Another thing that the people in the realm knew was that Lucius' family was known to be hard and ruthless if need be; the finer things in life were a necessity. These traits have been passed along to the current king.

Lucius only wanted those who were worthy and valuable to him, his kingdom, and his pumpkins surrounding him; and he ruled with an iron fist. If anyone were to step a toe out of line, he would correct them accordingly. That didn't take away from the compassion that he would give the townsfolk when it came to celebrations.

One more thing that the people knew about Lucius was his wife, Mariane. She was the epitome of beauty and grace, coming from across the sea. Her hair was the color of gold, cascading down her shoulders in waves; and her lips were the color of pink roses, plump and perfect.

He always kept her at his side unless it pertained to business, and there was nothing she could ask for that he would provide. Lucius didn't show of his public affection lest it was him kissing her hand or cheek, but the townsfolk assumed that he showed more passion behind the castle walls.

What wasn't known was that Lucius did not show more passion behind the castle walls; if it wasn't trying for an heir, she did not bed with her husband.

Another thing that the people didn't know was that Mariane was not as pure and innocent as a queen was meant to be.

And once Lucius caught word of the impure acts, no one would know that there would be fatal consequences for her actions.

* * *

 _He had a wife, but he couldn't keep her…_

A figure made their way through the small streets of the homes belonging to the people of the realm. They stuck to the shadows produced from the setting sun that signaled that night was coming soon.

The figure was obscured by a hood over their head; they must be discrete in their actions as they could not get caught.

To be caught would be death.

The figure couldn't allow the thought to dissuade them from their task, and they kept going along the path. Once they arrived at one of the houses, they slipped inside without being detected from any of the stragglers roaming about the streets.

As soon as they thought the coast was clear, the figure removed their hood, revealing themselves to be Queen Mariane.

She released a breath in relief, and not long after that did a set of arms wrap around her waist.

Mariane looked at the man that had her in his arms. From his chiseled features to his tousled, black hair, she knew one thing for sure: he was not Lucius.

Every thought in her mind was telling her this was wrong; those thoughts had been telling her this for years now. Yet every other fiber of her being was shouting for her to give in to the man before her.

To think it all started at one of her husband's gatherings to celebrate the pumpkins' successful harvest.

"I've missed you so much," her lover murmured against her neck.

A soft moan escaped Mariane's lips before she looked at him. "It has only been a day," she told him.

"A day is far too long, my dear," he replied.

She laughed against him, looking up towards the ceiling as her mind betrayed her as she thought about the man's trust she was breaking.

"Does he know?" the man asked Mariane, caressing her cheek.

She looked into his green eyes with guilt. He was not her king, the man she was married to. Should any of their indiscretions become public to the townsfolk, everything would be ruined. "I'm ready for us to bring this to light, Mari!"

But when Mariane was in this man's arms, she didn't care. He gave her something that Lucius hadn't given her in a while, and Mariane didn't want to give that up.

She gave him a soft smile and shook her head. "He does not know…" she trailed off before gasping at his words. "You know better than anyone else why this cannot be brought to the light!"

Mariane leaned against him, sighing. "I would love to be with you publically, perhaps in another life. However, I am betraying him by doing this; I cannot believe that I have done this." Mariane tried to move away, but he turned her to face him.

"Don't try to fight this feeling, Mari," he told her, pressing himself closer to her.

His lips were centimeters away from hers, intensifying the temptation to take them against her own for as long as she could.

"I must," Mariane said, "I am a married woman. The queen in fact."

"Something done out of duty," he said, "what we have is out of love."

"What we have is an act of treason."

"May my heart remain treacherous in your hands."

Mariane felt her own heart beating more at his words. How could she not feel something for the man before her when he said such sweet things like that? Her body reacted for her and closed the small gap between them, allowing herself to be lost in the embrace and his blissful lips.

She didn't know that there had been a trip mishap at the castle, and Lucius had to be escorted a different route in town.

She didn't know that the route he would take would be the very route she had taken to be in the embrace of the man who was kissing her right then. They were recklessly close to the window, and their secret was discovered.

She didn't know that it would be her final night of treacherous passion.

* * *

 _He put her in a pumpkin shell…_

The moon was shining its white, bright glow in the sky, signifying how late it had gotten. As beautiful as the night had been, Lucius was in no mood to look across his balcony to reflect on it; something about seeing another man on the woman that was supposed to be his didn't sit right with Lucius.

Something had to be done. So Lucius sent for Mariane as he normally had, and he waited. Soon enough, she had arrived.

Lucius watched as Mariane entered their shared chambers, practically glowing. He knew exactly what brought that glow to her, and the churning inside him was not wanting to settle. His jaw was clenched, so he had to clear his throat and divert his attention elsewhere. "A new pair of heels, Mariane?"

"Don't you think them to be wonderful, Lucius?" Mariane asked as she gave a curtsy.

Lucius made a small grunt of disapproval. "If high heels were so wonderful, men would still be wearing them," he retorted.

Mariane sighed softly. "I thought them to be lovely," she said.

"Does your lover think the same?" Lucius replied, knowing that was his opportunity to bring the subject up.

He saw that her body had tensed up, and the color of her skin had paled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Lucius grabbed the wine glass from the platter on his desk and sipped some of the wine inside. "So that also confirms that the man, that was not me, you allowed to touch you intimately is in fact your lover."

Mariane gave a short, pathetic wave and chuckled. Lucius could hear her voice wavering.

"It was innocent," she said.

Lucius glanced over to her over his wine glass, fingers playing at the stem. "It didn't sound innocent." He crossed one leg over the other. "In fact, I know for a fact it was far from innocent, darling."

"Nothing happened, Lucius," Mariane protested, "I assure you."

He set the glass down and folded his hands in his lap. Clearing his throat, Lucius shook his head.

"You have nothing to assure me of, Mariane," he said as he gripped the cane beside his chair, "because I was already assured when I found your lips pressed against another man."

He rose to his feet, and Mariane began to back away to the door. She raised a hand, and Lucius snorted at her feeble attempt to console him as he walked slowly towards her.

"Now Lucius…"

"Your actions are inexcusable, Mariane, and that cannot stand."

"I swear to you, it will never happen again."

"It should not have happened in the first place!"

"You should have been a better husband!"

The statement caused Lucius to pause in his step. Mariane was against the door, chest rising heavily as she stared at Lucius with wide eyes.

The grip on his cane tightened.

"I should have been a better husband," he repeated, "is that what you just said to me?"

"Lucius, I-"

" _Did you,_ " he said in a thunderous tone, " _just say that_?"

Mariane flinched before Lucius. She had nowhere to go, and if she had, Lucius would have caught her regardless.

"I…"

How dare she. How _dare_ Mariane question his masculinity and ability as a husband. Lucius provided her with the best clothes, best jewelry, and anything else she could have desired.

It was _she_ who had committed the wicked deed of adultery. _She_ was the one to break the vow of their union. Yet _she_ was the one to question _him_?! Simply outcasting her and the brainless twit she had the audacity to stray with would not do. No it would not…

The longer he stewed, the more it caused him to be angry. When he saw her attempt to move, his knuckles were the color of white as he gripped his cane tightly. Lucius swung his cane and struck her with his cane with all his might. He could feel the anger burning through his eyes as the woman fell down before him.

She made no effort to move, and Lucius saw why. There was blood pooling underneath her head on the floor, and Lucius looked at his cane.

A small trace of blood stained the crystal on his cane, and the results of his action was clear. Mariane was dead by the king's hand. He would have to dispose of her body before questions would rise.

Calling for one of his trusted handmaidens, Lucius knew what he would have to do...

* * *

 _There he kept her very well…_

"My people," Lucius said in the courtyard inside the kingdom, "I come to you on this morning with dreadful news. Our beloved queen...the love of my life, she is no longer with us."

Quickly, noise and whispers spread through the crowd at his announcement. He silenced them by raising his hands.

"The way I found her in her chambers was far too gruesome to tell, but I have a feeling that she was in no pain when she passed," Lucius continued, "so in her honor, the workers in the kingdom prepared something in memorial of our loss, and I would like to present it to you all now."

In the courtyard, some of the castle's workers stood in front of something that was covered by a large, white cloth. As soon as Lucius gave the hand signal, the workers pulled the cloth to reveal what was underneath.

There stood a large pumpkin. It was grand and vibrant, engraved with Mariane's name. Lucius stood proud at the work.

"This is in honor of a beloved queen," he said, "and she will be forever missed. Let us keep this pumpkin tended to in her name."

Cheers erupted through the crowd, and Lucius basked in them. His plan was foolproof, and not even Mariane's measly lover could discover the truth.

The pumpkin would be kept well in her name, but it would also be kept well so the disembodied parts of the queen would not be discovered.

 _Yes...all will be well for the Pumpkin King._

* * *

 **A/N: Written for The Houses Competition and HSWW (Challenges and Assigments)**

 **(THC) House:** Hufflepuff; **Year** : HoH; **Category** : Theme; **Prompt(s)** : [Prompt] Nursery Rhyme (Peter, Peter Pumpkin Eater)

 **(HSWW) Assignment #2 Muggle Studies Task** : write a tragic story about forbidden love

 **Insane House Challenge:** Dialogue - "It was innocent" / "It doesn't sound innocent."

 **365 Prompt Challenge** : 33. Royal!AU

 **Aladdin: Friend Like Me** \- write about a person with a huge personality

 **Book of the Month:** Harold Lauder: (word) outcast, (emotion) jealousy, (action) betraying someone

 **Showtime** \- (word) wicked

 **World Marriage Day** \- write about a married couple

 **Count Your Buttons:** (dialogue) "Does he/she know?"

 **Lyric Alley:** 'I'm a little bit jealous'

 **A Year in Entertainment:** (dialogue) "Don't try to fight this feeling."

 **Liza's Loves:** Screwdriver - someone using a muggle item

 **Jovial Quotations: "** If high heels were so wonderful, men would still be wearing them." - Sue Grafton

 **Serpent Day:** Blood Python - (object) wine glass

 **Scavenger Hunt:** write an AU outside of the wizarding world

 **Library Lovers:** Twilight by Stephanie Meyer - write about a love triangle, (word) loss, (plot point) someone has a secret

 **Word Count:** 2,024

 **Notes:** There is violence, but it's mostly mild and I tried to keep the details to a minimum! Remember this is an AU!


End file.
